100 Ways to Worship Channy
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: I'm just going to say that there will, eventually, be 100 chapters of pure Channy when this story is through. It was going to be for a challenge, but it's over, so I'm just doing it for fun! Like it? Hate it? Just, please, rate it! ;D Chapter 8 updated!
1. Your Life Whilst Blinking

**Hey, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! :) Channy anyone? :3 Gonna try to do one hundred chapters full! This WAS going to be for a contest, BUT it's over, so I'll just do it for fun! :)**

**Reviews?**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

_**Chapter one: Blink**_

_**X x**_

Chad wandered ambiguously down the streets, watching the occasional car flash past, a rush of cold air indicating that it had gone past him in the blink of an eye. He couldn't tear his mind from _Mackenzie Falls_, not because he was "basking in it's glory", but because he found a scary similarity between his own show and _So Random!_. And it was all because of something Sonny had said to him during those stupid "trust" exercises.

**X x**

"Chad, don't you understand? There's no need for a fued between us. We're both here for people's entertainment and for the thrill of it. You seriously think that I would believe you if you said that you would still act, even if you didn't enjoy it?" Sonny asked him, in the silence of the woods.

"..." Was all he could manage as he took in the information. Was she right, or was she so self absorbed in her own happiness that she thought it applied to everyone else? Maybe she was slightly deluded as to what show business was all about; it wasn't all fun and games. It was a tough ride, and only the best got through. But that usually costed the participants their humility. Their pride and their understanding. Chad, sadly, was only another one of those participants in show business' cruel game.

"Chad, you do understand that it's not all about being better right? Why can't _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls _just both exist together? I mean, really, is there any need for an argument about it?" Sonn continued to interrogate.

"You don't understand. The fued between our shows has always been there. Why should it change now?" Chad returned, glancing at her over his shoulder. He saw her briefly falter, before she nodded to herself and got ready to say something else.

"You know Chad, before I got here, it was you _Falls _people, against the _Randoms_, right?" She asked, scooching slightly closer to him in the cold of the night. He welcomed her gladly, though he was too proud to let her snuggle up to him to keep warmth, even for the pair of them. He shrugged her away and she blinked, seemingly disappointed. She cleared her throat and he suddenly remembered her question.

"Yes, it was always that way, until you came along. What's your point Sonny?" He questioned, confused.

"Well, you thought that _So Random! _would always have Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Mandy, before she left, right?" Sonny asked again and Chad nodded, interested. He couldn't wait to actually hear her _point _instead of all this small talk!

"And then I came along and you weren't expecting that, were you?"

"Sonny, just please, get to the point." Chad breathed out, begining to feel slightly irritated.

"Sorry... Well, lets just say that, when _So Random! _got a new cast member, me, why couldn't that have been your new start?" She quizzed and the long haired blonde stopped short. Why not indeed?

"Sonny, just because you were the newest arrival doesn't mean that we were going to stop our rivalry. And you learned that from every minute longer that you stayed with the _Randoms_. To us, back then, you weren't anything special, so why should we have stopped arguing because of one new girl?" Chad in turn explained his case, though Sonny's theory was still fresh in his mind. Why had he never thought about it that way? In a way, they had all (excluding Sonny) thrown a second chance back in the worlds face, both _So Random _and _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Well, I don't know but - Wait, so I'm something special now?" Sonny enquired, peering curiously at Chad, who had turned his head away from her upon noticing his slip up. He cursed inwardly; he had politely prayed that she wouldn't catch it!

"Well, uh, sure... To your cast mates, you're one of their best actors." Chad carefully manouvered around the question, picking bits and pieces to say, doing so with care and hesitattion.

"But I thought you said I couldn't act." The brunette questioned, tilting her head slightly. She reminded him of a confused puppy. A _cute _confused puppy.

"Yeah, but your cast mates didn't. They began to accept you... as did we over at _The Falls_." Chad admitted, deciding it was just too tiring to keep hiding his tracks. Plus, feeling exhausted wasn't doing anything to speed up his usually quick bank of excuses. It was just pure exhausting!

"But -"

"But it wasn't, and still isn't, enough to stop the rivalry Sonny. Now, I have to go." Chad declared, standing up and brushing himself off habitually.

"But it could be... Couldn't it?" said Sonny, a hopeful yet small smile resting on her face as she gazed at Chad. He refrained from looking back at her for fear of a mistake, but oh, how he wanted to return her gaze. Ever so much.

"No one will ever know Sonny." Chad spoke with a nonchalent shurg. Then without another word, he walked away and back into the _Mackenzie Falls _tent, his mind whirring with new found theories...

**X x**

And those theories never stopped, even as they rode home, back to their familiar studios. He had figured that a walk would be the best way to clear his busy mind, but with no such luck. He blinked violently, trying to clear his mind, but to no avail.

_"But it could be... Couldn't it?"_

"Probably... Yes it could." Chad whispered, thinking hard. Then shaking his head, he knew it would never be. Their two shows would always be fighting; there was no way to deny that.

He passed an allyway and saw the darkness there. Much did it resemble his blank mind; he couldn't find any relevance to anything anymore. Almost like his life had lost it's meaning, not in the "feeling sorry for yourself" way, but moreso there seemed to not be enough clarification to understand anything clearly. Much like Sonny had said, he was simply another antagonist in show business and he had lost everything that made him a decent person.

Or had he?

Was it maybe in his head that he had? Did he lie so much that he even started to believe them himself? Maybe he just found it difficult to distinguish between right and wrong, _because _of _Mackenzie Falls_. They were possible outcomes, and he guessed that at leats one of them was right, though he couldn't figure out which one it was. Did he even need to? Maybe he already knew, somewhere deep down in mind. But that didn't matter now.

With every single blink he made, he saw many scenes of his life flash in front of his eyes, only lasting a second, but they all seemed to last a lifetime.

_"Chad, promise me you'll never grow up." Whispered his mother and he smiled and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, nodding his head obediently._

He shook his head, smiling fondly. He couldn't believe that he had been so close to his mother once. Once he had been interested in acting, she had just lost her faith in him and gave him nothing but grief and bad feelings. But back when he had been young, too young to say "No", he had always been "Mommy's favourite.", even though there was only him. No brothers to kick about with. No sisters to tease. Just himself to pretend with, but that was always enough for him until he realised what life was really like alone.

_"Come on Cooper! I'll catch you!" The little girl teased with a small smile. He always knew that Anny had a crush on him, but he kind of liked her too, in an innocent crush kind of way._

_"Alright. Here I come, m'lady!" He shouted from the top of the slide, before skidding down it with his muddy welly-boots, arm extended forward like he was holding a weapon of some sort. Pirates had always been their favourite game..._

He laughed aloud, relishing in the familiarity of the treasured memory. It had been so long ago that he was just playing around naievly, thinking the world was a big joke. Oh, how wrong he was. Then the more recent memories came along.

_"Sonny." He stated simply in recognision._

_"Chad." She retorted, narrowing her eyes slightly._

_They both fake laughed, sneered at each other and then walked in their seperate directions._

Not so long ago...

_"Good!"_

_"Good!" _

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"FINE!" They screamed at each other at the same time, before stalking off, Sonny slamming the door and Chad flinging a random door open and walking through it defiantly._

In the blink of an eye, the memory had gone. He was feeling slightly dizzy, his head alive with many thoughts and memories. He didn't even understand _why _he had Sonny in his mind. Was he supposed to like her or something? Maybe he could consider her a friend sometimes but that would be slightly awkward; they fought endlessly. Why should it change?

He sighed loudly and turned a corner, heading the long way back to the studio, when he bumped into something hard. Both him and the unidentified object made a small noise and then took a mighty step back, both feeling apoligetic.

By instinct, Chad muttered "Watch it...". His hands dived into his pockets again, his head hung low as he got set to walk again, but a voice stopped him.

"Chad?" The femenine voice questioned softly.

"...Sonny?" He asked into the darkened night and was met with a chuckle.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" Even though he couldn't see her properly in the dark, he knew that she was grinning when she had asked him the good natured quetsion. He just shifted on his feet, chuckling lightly.

"So... What are you doing out here?" He quizzed, moving his fingers absentmindedly inside of his pockets.

"I could ask you the same thing Cooper." She giggled, turning to walk away from him.

"Well, don't answer a question with a question." He replied firmly, though he was smirking in the darkness; she couldn't see him though, so it was a shame that she wouldn;t be riled up but still...

"Ok, geez, sorry. Anyways, I don't have time to stand and chat; I gotta get back to the studio. Now." She explained quickly whilst turning on her heel smoothly.

Now, a compelling force built up inside of him and he found himself saying her name:

"Sonny."

"Yeah, Chad?" She enquired, her tone not flat, but not ecstatic either. It was harder to read her in the dark for the obvious reaosn that he couldn't see her eyes. In the daytime, it was so much eaiser!

"Do you mind if I... Walk with you?" He asked, treading his ground carefully. He could not afford to slip up. She flashed through his mind briefly and he did his best to ignore it, though it was easier said than done.

"...Sure. I don't mind." She smiled, motioning next to her and Chad couldn't help but smile back at her, though it was a cool and collected smile, rather than her glee-filled expression. He joined her by her side and the pair wandered back to the studio, chatting lightly and throwing gentle banter between them aimlessly. This was how it should be.

And it had all come together in the blink of an eye...

**X x**

**So, chapter one done. Please, I haven't been getting much luck with my Sonny with a Chance fics, and I would really appreciate it if this one was reviewed! So please encourage me a little, without sounding like I'm begging for attention. I'm just saying that one is quite a ways off from a hundred and it's gonna be hard to stay commited, if I don't have some sort of support. Reviews make me update quicker, but there will be no review threats!**

**I hope you enjoyed, and please, like I said above, review! It doesn't take long. Trust me, it'll take you about a minute wheras this challenge could take me, at least, six months! So yeah, review please! :)**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**


	2. Of Stroppy Girls and Happy Kisses

**Hey guys, it's me again! I just couldn't wait to update anymore so I decided to do it now! And I'm so thankful for the review I received so quickly! Thank you! :)**

**So, here I am with chapter two and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Review?**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter 2: Happy**

**X x**

"Knock, knock." A smooth voice stated and Sonny and Tawni whipped their heads around to meet who they knew was stood at the door: Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni sneered, staring him down, trying her best to intimidate him, although it wasn't working.

"No, no, no, what she meant to say was... Chad, what _are _you doing here?" Sonny began, but then curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't resist asking him.

"Oh, just to ask a favour." He replied smugly. He sure knew what he was doing!

"Why would we do anything for you?" Tawni continued to question rudely. It was begining to get really irritating now, and Sonny frowned and tapped her on the shoulder, shaking her head "No."

"What can we do for you Chad?" Sonny smiled brightly, before Chad could leave, downhearted. He immediately perked up and turned his attention away from the unfriendly Tawni and onto the kind-hearted Sonny, smiling a smile of his own, though he quickly got rid of it when he realised that he was, indeed, smiling. He wasn't prepared to let Sonny know that he didn't hate her quite as much as he said he did.

"Well, uh, y'see, the thing is..." Chad muttered, unable to get the right words out, not out of nevousness, but out of awkwardness. Apparently, what he was about to say would be slightly strange or demanding of the Randoms themselves. Afterall, why would she even _think _that he could be nervous? Chad Dylan Cooper was never nervous!

"Chad, spit it out already!" Tawni cried. "I'm _trying _to talk to her!" Tawni added, pouting.

"But... I'm talking to Sonny." Chad commented, confused.

"Not her! _Her_!" Tawni snapped, pointing a frantic finger at the mirror, pointing vigourously at her reflection. Chad and Sonny shared a secretive look of disbelief, before Chad shook his head and waved her off dismissively, walking into the room with that familiar, confident swagger of his.

"Y'know what? I'm gonna take my pretty face somewhere where it will be appreciated!" Tawni yelled, making Sonny jump in the process, before she stormed out and slammed the door. The distinctive sound of her annoying cry could be heard from down the hall as she stomped stroppily and Sonny couldn't help but giggle. All the while, Chad sood there, looking perplexed, before he turned to the brunette and shook his head. He said:

"Is she always like that?" Squinting his eyes in disbelief as he pointed with his thumb in the vague direction that she had gone in.

"Yep." Sonny stated whilst nodding, a fake grin on her face all the times before it disappeared and was replaced with a flat, deadpanned expression. "It's not so bad... Once you learn to blank her out." Sonny declared, rubbing her head briefly with her hands. Chad chuckled.

"I guess that's not so hard to believe. Still, how do you blank out such a whiny voice?" Chad questioned. "Share the wisdom Sonny." He joked and Sonny giggled remotely. It was nice when it was just the two of them, despite their ravenous hunger for an arguement. Nothing out of the ordinary there!

"Oh, it comes with practice Cooper." Sonny grinned.

"Sure, sure." He chuckled, pretending to swat her away with a careless swipe of the hand. She laughed discreetly.

"So, what did you want?" She asked expectantly, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, just to see if I could borrow your laptop. Can I?" Chad requested and Sonny began to grin all over again. She was wanting to have some fun with Chad; why not? He was always making fun of her and disrespecting her _in public _so what was the harm in a little fun whilst with him alone.

"So what do you need it for?" She smirked, pulling it from her desk and into her knee, feeling a slightly mischevious emotion well up inside of her stomach.

"Oh, just for a thing." Chad returned, catching her sly attitude right with his own. His guard was always up when it came to Sonny, but he couldn't help but slip up a couple of times.

"What thing?" Sonny interrogated, raising her other eyebrow as she eyed his suspiciously.

"Just a thing, ok? Geez, I didn't know we were playing 'Twenty Questions' here!" Chad cried, annoyed, his hands flailing slightly as he spoke.

"Ok, ok, calm down! Here." Sonny defended herself, a mock surrender in her hands as she carefully handed him her laptop. He accepted it and he blatently pointed to her long seat that she was sat on in front of her desk, motioning with his fingers for her to move over. All with his head down as he typed quickly and perfectly!

Sonny scoffed whilst rolling her eyes, but she moved over all the same and patted the space next to him to let him know that the space was now available. He took it and they both got comfortable. Sonny blushed when she felt his leg press up right against hers, his knee skimming hers tauntingly. It just screamed _"Hit me..." _and Sonny had to distract herself to stop from complying, despite him doing nothing wrong at all.

"So, what'cha doin'?" Sonny enquired, watching him scroll through a list of results on the search engine, eventually clicking one with a happy smile and a small noise in his throat.

What Sonny saw suprised her.

"Is that..._ Mackenzie Falls_?" She demanded. Ok, so she wasn't all that suprised that he would be so arrogant as to search up his own show, but to have the audacity to ask to use _her _laptop to do it when their two shows were sworn enemies was just completely baffling to her. How did he even dare...?

"Sure is." Chad answered, logging in to a place that was labelled as "Strictly for Members". Sonny watched with wide eyes, swearing she saw a smirk playing on Chad's lips as she sat there open-mouthed.

"Wait a second! Why would you ask _me_, a member of _So Random!_, if you could use _my _laptop to check _your _shows ratings?" She angrily snapped, watching his fingers fly swiftly across the keys as he typed.

"Relax. I have a reason anyway." Chad assured smoothly as he nudged her with his knee.

"Go on. Dazzle me!" Sonny stated sarcastically, wiggling her fingers when she said "dazzle", as if there was magic in the air or something along those lines. He glanced at her from the side and gave her one of his famous grins. Then turning his body towards her, laptop still carefully propped on her knee, he said:

"Sonny, the interent down at _The Falls _isn't available right now, because of casting. Believe it or not, there's one or two episodes in which I'm not in. Well, I am, but it will just be like memories, so they can just replay that particular clip whenever and wherever in the show they need it. Do you really think that I would come over here to use your cute little laptop just to search _Mackenzie Falls_? Really Sonny? _Really_?" Chad explained cockily, which made Sonny narrow her eyes at him competitively.

"Yes Chad. I do think you'd do that. _Really_." Sonny retorted irately. Crossing her arms over her chest, she frowned defiantly at him, but as soon as their eyes met, she faltered briefly, a feeling of happiness caressing her heart gently. "Why're you not allowed to have internet while your filming anyways?"

"Because it could mess around with the filming itself. Something to do with electro-magnetic waves or some rubbish like that... Why are you so bothered by it anyway? What, did you see the views and wish it was _So Random!_, hmm?" Chad grinned, teasing her and winding her up. And it was working, because Sonny was having to grip the thin material of her shirt tightly to stop herself from hitting the ignorant actor just next to her.

"Jerk." She seethed.

"Ooh, thank you. What do you want from me?" He asked, obviously flattered. Sonny only got angrier and then her gaze flickered to the screen again, a smirk crossing her face.

"Well, now that you've checked, I guess it can go off now." She said, whilst closing the lid of the laptop firmly with her hand, the lid scarcely missing Chad's fingers. She then took it smugly and placed it quickly on the floor, before sitting up again and smiling a happy, yet fake smile.

"Sonny! I hadn't even logged off yet!" Chad snapped, but was hushed when she felt her fingers mess his hair up. "Gah! No one touches Chad Dylan Cooper's hair!" He recited with a dramatic point, as if he was born to say the all too familiar line.

"Just did!" Sonny yelled and did it again for dramatic measures. Chad, all the while, seethed in anger, but Sonny was far past caring. In fact, right now, she couldn't care less. She just enjoyed watching Chad's face of horror, and that was enough for her.

"Oh, I'll get you back. Some way, some how, don't you forget it Munroe." Chad hissed, nearing her face with his own. She stopped laughing at him when she noticed how close his face was to hers and instantly fell silent, watching his eyes flicker at her dangerously.

"Chad, you're a.. little close, don't you think?" Sonny managed to choke out, but on the inside, her heart was dancing a happy jig. She'd only ever been this close one other time and that was when he had been advertising _Mackenzie Falls _to her, back when he had pretended to like her. Though nowadays, she convinced that he _did _like her; he was just too proud to admit it.

"I don't know. Am I?" He asked quizzically, feigning innocence, leaning in a little further, until she couldn't move any further backwards. He was in the awkward angle in which he was hovering over her, but he wasn't. Like he wasn't quite far enough, yet he was still leaning over her somewhat.

"Ch-Chad!" She cried, watching carefully. He only smirked. Getting sick of being intimidated, she pushed him away via his chest and quickly leaned forwards again, adjusting herself into a comfortable sitting position, awkwardly clearing her throat. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned her head instinctively towards Chad, only to find herself nose to nose with him. He was wearing a flashy, proud grin, whilst she wore a nervous small smile.

"Chad, get awa-" She began, but she was hushed by a lightning fast finger flying in front of her lips. As sly as a fox, Chad clicked his tounge and winked at her.

"Sonny, please, shut up." He smirked before he placed a suprisingly gentle kiss to her lips.

_"Please, kiss me back Sonny..." _He prayed inside, though he knew it was most likely that she wouldn't allow him any further. To his utter suprise, he felt her shyly kiss him back and he felt his heart skip a beat; not in the cliche, kind of way. More so out of sheer happiness and it showed; it showed in his feverent attempt to pleasure her as he kissed her slightly harder. And so that bench in front of her desk would always hold precious memories...

He placed a careful hand on her knee, shuffling closer to her, even though it was virtually impossible; he still somehow managed it and he begged her for entrance with his tounge. She seemed to debate whether to let him in or not, but was slowly persuaded when Chad fiddled with the end of her brown hair, twisting it absentmindedly around his finger. She cautiously let him edge his way in and explore with an adventurous yet playful presence. He shivered slightly, not able to keep it hidden any longer.

His mood only sky-rocketed when he felt her arms slowly, yet surely, wrap around his neck and the contact that her fingers made with his skin, was unforgettable; it made him tingle strangely, but strange was welcomed with open arms as he carried on, regretting nothing.

Eventually, when they broke apart, breathless and weary of each other, their silent happiness was being suspended by a single thread of hope. When Sonny was the first to allow a brave smile to form on her lips, Chad released a breath he hadn't been aware that he was holding and pulled her close to him. He smiled gently and didn't mind so much when he felt her fingers uncertainly comb through his long, soft hair. He had treated her nothing but brilliant as he had handled her. Gentle and soft was the way to go.

"Chad, what was that?" Sonny breathed, though she made no move to stop him from stroking her head with careful hands, the fingertips playfully darting between holes and gaps that her layers created. Her hair, alot like her, was bouncy, vibrant and full of undeniable volume. He laughed quietly, and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, his occupied arm still remaining as loyal as ever as he continued to fiddle and mess with individual strands of brown. With a chuckle, he whispered:

"Just a little something to say that Chad got you back big time..."

**X x**

**So, chapter two complete!**

**And all in one day! :D Wow, I've never updated twice on the same story in one day! I feel special! Hopefully you guys will like this one as much as you did the first one! **

**Please, review and tell me what you thought about it!**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**


	3. Light At the End Of The Room

**Hey guys. Thanks for all six encouraging reviews so far! It really makes my day to wake up and read them.**

**And also, John, because you're an annoymous reviewer, I'll answer you here: I would be delighted! Though I'm alot younger than you probably imagined... In actuality, I'm thirteen, so, yeah, I hope it can still maybe work. :3 And thanks so much for offering too! Really made my night! :) I'll keep adding so you can keep reading! :)**

**And Angel, thanks for taking the time to review! :D**

**Anybody, who I haven't thanked now either by PM or a shoutout, thank you SO much! My story wouldn't be running as quickly without you guys! So thanks!**

**Anyways, review? :3**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter three: Light**

**X x**

"Good."

"_Good!" _

"Fine!"

_"Fine!"_

This was their usual routine. Find each other, say hi by insulting each other, have a pointless and extremely repetitive arguement and then walk their seperate ways again. But today in particular was different. Sonny had stuck around at _Mackenzie Falls _just to try and get her own back, only to end up falling into countless arguements and constant banter with no one else other than the notorious Chad Dylan Cooper. So, to her, he wasn't that big a deal (though he was _very _attractive...), but to any other "fangirl", well, they would be dying to be where Sonny was currently at, retorting defiantly against him whilst getting him riled up and angry. How lucky they would be!

"Jerk" Sonny screamed in his face, but he wasn't phased. He just returned her batch of insults quickly.

"Idiot!" Chad yelled back and the two of them were breathing heavily. They stopped for a second and just looked at each other, angry snarls and narrowed eyes gracing both of their faces.

"Sonny, do you have any idea wh-" Chad began, but he was speedily interrupted by Sonny, who's wit was sharp as ever today.

"No Chad, do _you _have any idea of what a jerk you are? I mean I thought you were not _that _conceited. Turns out I was so wrong! And you know another thing? I don't ev-" Now, Sonny had a long telling-off planned for Chad, but didn't get chance as the light flickered unsteadily, which caused both actors to look upwards, simply watching the dangerous shimmer with pleading eyes.

_"Please don't go off, please don't go off, please don't go off..." _Chad and Sonny both recited in their heads, but fate seemed to be against them as it shut off for three full seconds and then dimly came on again.

"Don't just stand there Chad! _Fix it_!" Sonny urged, shaking his arm with tight fists enclosed around his blazer.

"Oh, and how do you expect me to do that that?" He sarcastically questioned and Sonny knew in that one second that it wasn't going to be fixed anytime soon.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the light suddenly flashed off and Sonny and Chad both jumped back as the bulb unexpectedly blew up. Sonny clung to him fearfully whilst he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, the pair of them watching the mini firework display as the now broken bulb frizzled and popped.

The pair of them stayed there for a minute, regaining their breath and clinging to each other, before they both realised and slowly turned to face one another.

"Get off of me." Chad sneered and even though Sonny couldn't see, she knew he was frowning and narrowing his eyes in disgust as he eyed her harshy.

"_You _get off of me." Sonny snapped back, refusing to move until he did. Oh no, she was just too stubburn for that!

"_I _said it first, so you get off." Chad replied, annoyed.

"Well, _I_ say it better, so _you _get off me." Sonny replied firmly and they both huffed, before letting go of each other simotaneously. They both couldn't help but miss the warmth that they had gained from each other and they both felt slightly cold now.

"Great, just great..." Chad muttered under his breath and Sonny delivered him an inquisitive expression, though he definitely wouldn't have noticed it in the dark.

"What's wrong?" She quizzed, curious. She hadn't really seen Chad frustrated until now. Sure, she'd seen him angry and wound up, but they were two different things afterall. Just a little bit frustrated, instead of being full blown angry, was a nice, refreshing change to Sonny.

"My torch. I can't find it." He mumbled, apparently embarrassed, as he felt his pockets through one more time. In the dark, he clenched his jaw and checked every single pocket at least six times, Sonny standing there with a curious frown the whole time.

"Well done Chad... Why would you even have a torch with you anyways?" She trailed and he glared at her. She hadn't seen, but she had felt the air literally tense around her and she could make out the rough outline of his figure; his head was definitely facing her.

"Whatever. We'll just have to find it. For now, let's put this fight behind us. We can fight some other time." Chad stated and Sonny nodded, both of them agreeing to the dismissal of their petty arguement.

"Yeah, we need to work together anyway." Sonny smiled slightly. She and Chad, although sworn enemies, made quit the team. How come? Well, the way they handled Selena Gomez together was completely tidy and fight-free (in their case of course!).

"Sonny. Take my hand." She peered in the vague direction of where he was and stared, one eyebrow raised and hands on her hips. "_Now_..." He added venomously and she didn't dare disobey him then. Se cautiously took his hand and she felt him release his tension in his arm, allowing it to relax. She did the same, marvelling at how amazingly perplex it was to feel somfortable in Chad's firm hold. His skin was smooth, yet it had a certain roughness to it aswell. Such a mesmerising contrast between the two could only be _successfully _pulled off by him.

"Chad, do you even have any idea where it is?" Sonny enquired tiredly, glancing around the darkened room. She could see the brief outline of the major things in his dressing room, such as the small sofa, his desk and his door that led to his own bathroom. But nothing in between. She couldn;t understand why it would be so dark; maybe they were filming again and the lights were off in there too? A little bit far-fetched, but it could be the reason. There was nothing else to explain it afterall!

"In the next room. I'm not sure _where _it is though." Chad replied, grasping her hand tightly bewteen his careful fingers.

"Ah, alright then. Let's get this over with." Sonny mumbled and she felt Chad nod, the movement travelling down his shoulders, arms and eventually into his hand as it quivered slightly upon moving.

They carefully stumbled across the room, Sonny tripping several times along the way. Chad would never be the one to leave her behind in a dark room and so stayed loyally by her side the whole time, not once trying to get away from her. Secretly, she was impressed!

"Sonny, watch out!" Chad warned when she trod on the back of his heel when he stopped suddenly, spotting a long, hazardous wire on the floor, leading up to a small radiator. Slowly, he guided Sonny over it and then crossed it himself, knowing that if he went first, she would most likely fall over.

"Thanks for helping me back then." She whispered gratefully and Chad smiled slightly, before his face fell straight again.

"Whatever. We both need to get there in one piece anyway. I can't find the torch on my own." Chad grinned, knowing that comment would annoy her. She clenched her teeth together hard, but didn't say anything, probably in turn for him helping her with the whole wire episode.

Amazingly, they managed to get out of the room together without Chad blowing his temper and Sonny falling over anything, though mostly, that fact was to do with Chad and his self awareness. Although he did have the advantage as it was his studio and his rooms...

"Through here." Chad directed calmly and Sonny followed his directions blindly. Did she honestly trust him this much? So much that she would _let _him guide her when she couldn't see. Almost as if he was her set of eyes. He fufilled the role too well.

They shuffled into a large room - larger than Chad's dressing room - and Sonny began to peer around worriedly, a slightly apprehensive expression coating her face. She clutched Chad's hand tighter and he looked up in suprise, but said nothing.

"Scared Munroe?" He smirked, voicing the two small words cooly and calmly.

"Not of the dark. Just of falling over and hurting myself." Sonny frowned, surveying the large room for a second time.

"Don't worry," Chad stated camly and Sonny glanced at him, intrigued by his new mindset. "I'll be here for you. We'll find the torch and then it'll be alright. I'll let you use the torch to get back to _So Random! _studio and then I'll go back here. End of." Chad explained firmly and Sonny couldn't help but feel better.

"Together?" She asked, which made Chad peer at her. With a sigh, he breathed:

"Yes. Together."

Chad, being the confident, egotistical guy that he was, strode itno the room, leading a waddling Sonny in after him and he immediately began scanning the room once more with his keen, ocean blue, eyes.

This wasn't as bad as Chad had thought it was going to be. There was so much that he hadn't eve felt before; the pleasent skipping of his heart, the blood pumping hard to his hand in which only made

him sub-conciously grasp her tighter, the adrenelin of not being able to see properly rushing to his eyes and making them keener and more observent. So many things that he'd never really put any thought into and noticing them all at once was just a tad overwhelming.

Chad thought he saw something to his left and immediately stpped Sonny from moving anymore.

"Wire to your left." He declared, stepping over it widely, expecting Sonny to do it the same. However, she was too far back to mimic Chad's neat stride and get over the wire. So naturally, she stepped closer in order to make sure that she didn't trip over it from such a distance, but her foot got caught. Before she could fall, Chad steadied her and unlatched her shoe from the wire with a cautious flick of the wrist, motioning her that it was safe. She breathed out a sigh of relief, and stepped over it, but her foot that was still behind got caught and she stumbled clumsily.

Chad, getting irritated when he didn't feel Sonny move anywhere snapped: "What's taking so long Munroe?" But as soon as he had, he felt his back hit the floor with a _thud_.

"Oww..." He croaked, feeling the pain in his back and a weight on his stomach. What on earth...?

"Sonny! Watch where you're -" He began to yell, but he felt a small tingle, coming mainly from where the weight was.

"I'm so sorry Chad!" She exclaimed, trying her best to get off of him, but her foot was still caught in the wire. Chad shuffled, trying to help her the best he could to get the wire unhooked from her. He couldn't help but feel a guilty tingle rush down his legs as she writhed around and wriggled desperately.

"Sonny..." He mumbled. She didn't even achknowledge him as she continued to mutter apoloiges under her breath.

"Sonny." He tried again, a little bit louder and enforced this time. She still blabbered endlessly and Chad breathed out an irritated sigh.

"Sonny!" He yelled above her incesant blubbing.

"What?" She suddenly stopped stumbling amongst half sentences and looked at him quizzically.

"It's just your foot, y'know. Now hold still while I untangle it for you." Chad explained softly and she nodded quickly, getting herself into a sitting position so that Chad could sit up and undo the wire from around her foot.

Sonny blushed slightly at the suggestive position, her knee's on either side of him and he sat with his legs outstretched, his back bent as he tryed his best to reach for the long, winding wire. He eventually grabbed it, and gave it a small toss, freeing her foot from it's clutches.

"Thanks Chad. I'm...Sorry." She tryed her best to smile, but she was silenced by a hot, red blush, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She silently thanked God that thelights were off!

"Don't worry about it." Chad grinned, watching her carefully. "What are you so embarrassed about, Munroe?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She mumured in the dark of the room.

"Ah, ok then." Chad smirked, picking his arms up and wrapping them gently around her waist. She immediately tryed to wriggle away and onto her feet to save face, but was held down firmly by the arrogant actor.

"Chad, what are you -?" She began, but was interrupted by something soft touching her lips. Just as soon as it had begun, it stopped and a low, husky chuckle was heard from in front of her. Too dazed to say anything, she simply buried her head in his neck and tryed to steady her breathing. Yes, it hadn't been a long kiss by any means, but it had made her heart race and her blood pump fast all the same.

"Hey! Sonny!" He exclaimed, making her jump slightly and cling to the lapels on his blazer.

"Don't scare me like that!" Sonny cried, narrowing her eyes in the dark.

"Sorry, sorry..." Chad mumbled dismissively. Then he raised his hand that was closed and she saw the last thing that _she _had expected to see:

A torch. A tiny torch, but a torch all the same.

"Look what I found..."

**X x**

**Done! Chapter three (Light!) is done and completed with fluff! :D**

**So, review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Thanks, and happy reading! **

**~Jess~**


	4. Things May Or May Not Change

**Hey guys! It's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that. ;)**

**So, yeah, this is chater four: Change. Hope you enjoy! (I was also listening to "Change" by Taylor Swift, when I wrote this so... ;P)**

**Would you, maybe, sort of, consider reviewing? :3 **

**P.S: Just thought that I'd say that Bold (in the story, not in this note!) is texting. :)**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter four: Change...**

**X x**

What more could she possibly become? She was his enemy. His friend. His rival. His listener. His secret keeper and his other half of the arguement. What else was there? She was his everything and yet, she was his nothing too. It just didn't make sense to her, but she wouldn't have traded this beautiful philosophy for clarity any day. This was her excitement; her dream; her fantasy, and most importantly, _her _everything too. She had worked too hard for too long to make him everything, and she wasn't about lose her relationship with him. It was simply too precious...

So why did she have thoughts about change on her mind?

"Why...?" She asked herself as she tossed and turned restlessly at night, in the secrecy and soltitude of her own bed. She felt guilty, but she would love nothing more than to beg him to stay with her, if only for one night. To see the satisfaction in his eyes would be enough to curb her hunger for now, but life just wasn't that simple. Like raindrops on her windowsill, they never stayed forever; they slowly dribbled away into nonexistence and Sonny was afraid. Afraid of the change of when he and she both would go their seperate ways and the only way to distract her undying feelings for him would be to watch his petty program _Mackenzie Falls_.

She didn't know when and where these feelings had orginally been in the first place, but the fact was that they were there. And they were stronger than ever. On the outisde, when she was with him, she was nothing but spiteful in correspondance to his own sarcastic comments aimed her way, but alone, aside from the fighting, she tried her best to be a perfect friend to him. By giving him whatever. He wanted an arguement? So be it. He could possibly crave a little bit of sympathy? Glad to be of assistance. He may wish for some form of entertainment? Sure thing, Chad.

And she couldn't do anything to stop it. The feelings and emotions whirring around in her confused head were too overpowering to fight against and so she gave in shamelessly, focusing on what had to be done there and then, not what could be in the next day.

"Chad." She would say, and he would turn around and look at her with those piercing blue eyes of his, either a cocky, self-assured smirk on his face, or an irritated frown instead. It was always one of them, but she decided she didn't mind; she'd take either. Whatever he had to offer, she would accept politely without so much as a second thought.

"Good!" Sonny would argue childishly. But she didn't care. That was their special, unique exchange and she wouldn't miss her chance to say it to him for the world. He could shout and scream and order her to leave there and then, but she wouldn't do it without uttering the word. She couldn't; it was simply too abnormal to even consider.

"Sonny." He would say in that smooth voice of his and she would immediately stand to attention. He seemed oblivious to her obvious actions, but that wouldn't discourage her. No... It wouldn't. Not any time soon anyway. Besides, what else did she have without him? Because without him, there was no excitement, no exhileration, no humour, no laughter and definitely no tears. And that was all too much to bear. She wouldn't think about it, she wouldn't!

"Fine!" He would shout and she would grin on the inside. He wanted her to argue with him. To say something back and rile him up all over again. And it was more than her pleasure to oblige.

Sonny, unable to think straight anymore, she groaned and pulled her phone from it's charger and opened up her contacts.

A... B... C! Just the letter she needed. Just the letter she wanted.

She self-conciously checked the time: _Two forty in the morning. 2:40AM..._

"He'll ignore me if he doesn't wanna talk." She whispered to herself, finding his contact and clicking on the "send message" option, quickly typing up a small note for him.

**"Hey "CDC". You awake?" - SM**

She quietly pressed the "send" button before she could change her mind and think rationally again. She was almost sure he wouldn't reply and that she would be left singular in her darkest hour of needing something to rely on. Something to hold onto, because, as cliche as it sounded (even to her own ears), she was forgetting what reality was. Yes, it sounded dramatic and like she was exaggerating a whole lot, but it was true. Whenever he was around, she forgot about everything, and her grip on reality was the price to pay for her pleasure of spending time with him. She shouldn't be enjoying it and so that, as far as she was concerned, was her punishment.

**"I am now... You do know that it's 2:43 in the morning, right?" - CDC**

Of course she knew what time it was! She just wanted his company so bad it stung inside. She wouldn't mind, in all honesty, if she had to watch _Mackenzie Falls_ with him just to spend time with him. Because as much as _So Random! _meant to her, she had her own needs and desires to tend to aswell. And she had been the only team player for too long now; she felt as if the others were doing nothing to help in anything, as selfish as it was to think that. It just seemed as if they weren't very supportive to her and they didn't seem to appreciate her very much. But on the outside, she didn't look as if she meant much to Chad either. (But she knew better than that...)

**"Of course I know that. What better way to annoy you? :)" - SM**

_Lies_. She was in no mood for a fight, though she could do little to stop the inevitable. It would only be so long that she could prolong it for...

**"Hmm, you could've insulted my perfect hair? Or maybe commented on the best show on this entire universe, **_**Mackenzie Falls**_**, but since you already tended to it, I'll stop giving you answers/ idea's. So, what do you want Munroe?" - CDC**

What did she want? She wasn't sure. Well, she knew what she wanted right now, but in life, it was all still blury. What _did _she wish for? Could there maybe be just an inkling of doubt in her impeccable acting career. She wouldn't change that for the world, bt still... Something inside of her felt hollow. Like something was missing. But she couldn't quite place what on earth had so suddenly disappeared. Back to the texting, there he was, going off again about how perfect he was.

_How right he was..._

He was so arrogant and so conceited, but Sonny couldn't help herself. He continuously pushed her buttons and shoved her to the edge, but it was never quite far enough. She would always be left with a feeling of emptiness in her stomach, like she hadn't been given quite enough to eat. It annoyed her endlessly, but she realised that if she had everything at once, there would be nothing else to gain from him and it would make the time come faster. She was perfectly aware that the pair of them walked an extremely fragile line, and she'd never expected it to break, but it had, and she could do nothing to stop the flood of thoughts burn her mind with theories and broken rules. The rules that _he _had broken...

**"Perfect? Best show? Alright Chad. Listen, can I ask you something? It's a little bit of a weird question though so... :/" - SM**

His reply was simple.

**"**_**Shoot.**_**" - CDC**

She grinned, feeling her stomach flip. She felt so bad; feeling so good because of the enemy, but she couldn't help herself, as she had admitted once before. He was simply too much to resist a good full on conversation (or arguement) with and she definitely wouldn't let her chance to converse with him go unspoken.

**"Well, would you... y'know, ever change? For anyone?" - SM**

Now all was left to do was wait. What would he have to say? And what what he had to say be the answer she was looking out for.

**"It all depends on circumstance. Of course, CDC doesn't need to change because he's already perfect. ;)" - CDC**

Exactly what she'd always been listening for; a decent answer, but not too decent. It would be too weird for her to take him serious if he didn't insert a single joke, or an ounce of indecency, even over the phone.

**"What about if you were... I don't know, threatened of losing everything?" - SM**

Everything she ever wanted to know...

**"I guess so. If I was losing **_**everything **_**then I would probably have to in order to keep everything. Right?" - CDC**

She read the text again and again, realising how good it felt that she was actually talking to Chad. She read it for the last time, before hesistantly pressing "back" and typing yet another text. He _would _change for her. He had just said so; if he was his everything, then she was so obviously his. It had to work like that, or it couldn't work altogether, and so she contained her glee

**"Great. Thanks! Night... :)" - SM**

Why had she even told him "goodbye"? She didn't want to stop yet! She wasn't through. But apparently she was, because the text had sent and she could do little to tell him that she didn't actually mean to close the conversation to an end, except from sending another message, but that would be a little desperate. She loved him, probably too much, but she didn't want him, or anyone else, knowing that! And they wouldn't know, because although she semmed like a lovestruck fool, she covered her tracks well. Whether it wad forcign herself to deny it in a low voice, whether she walked away screaming "No!" or whether she was keeping up the same argmentitive streak she had with Chad, she was coverign herself up considerabley well.

And that wouldn't change anytime soon, because she couldn't summon the courage to tell him anything. Not right now anyway. Maybe eventually she would suck it up and just tell him everything, like he deserved. Even if he was an arrogant idiot most of the time, he deserved the truth when the truth concerned him. And she felt guilty that she couldn't giving it to him right now all because she was suffering from minor insecurity.

**"Wait, so you woke me up, just to ask that? Why?" - CDC**

Well, yes, she had. She had woken him up for that. So what?

**"Yeah pretty much. Say Chad, what time do you have rehearsing tomorrow?" - SM**

Here she went. Now or never. She apprehensively awaited his message; her idea wouldn't work, if he had "work" too early. She had to fit something in with whatever time he had to spare. If he'd let her have that time, that is. Maybe she should ask him anyway, because obviously, if he had work early, that meant he had time afterwards to give to her, if only an hour.

**"2:40PM - 5-30PM. Why?" - CDC**

"Come on Sonny. You can do it. He's your rival; he's not gonna take it as a date or anything!" She whispered to herself urgently, willing herself to just ask the stupid quuestion already! Why couldn't she, Sonny Munroe, pull herself together, and chat with an enemy, who was not really an enemy bt a friend. A close friend. In fact, she was probably closer to Chad than she was to most of the cast of _So Random!_ right now. They weren't doing much to help her with anything, and neither was Chad, but while the _Randoms _always teased her about her Wishful thinking, Chad countered it with his own. Slightly arrogantly while he was at it, but at least he didn't shoot her idea's down all the time, even if the comment he had to make about one of her idea's wasn't exactly the positive ray of sunshine she wanted to hear.

**"Listen Chad. Would you, maybe, just meet me in the Prop House tomorrow. Whenever you're free; I'm not fussy. :)" - SM**

"Here goes nothing..." She mumbled, hitting send with a furious jab of her finger. "Remember Sonny, whatever he says, you have to remain cool. And if he says no, or that he can't make it, then you have to pretend that you don't care." She told herself firmly and she almost felt her inner self nod.

Her phone bleeped with the text. Please be good news, please...

**"Sure. It's not like I have anything else to do anyways. See you at 11?" - CDC**

"Of course I'll see you at 11 Chad..." Sonny grinned to herself like a little school girl when she found out she got one mark above her average score. Don't ask her when she had been guiltily pulled in by his powerful presence and his captivating eyes, because she couldn't honestly tell you. She was still trying to figure it out now!

**"That's fine. See you then!" - SM**

"Love from Sonny." She murmured, before pressing send and smiling graciously at her phone screen.

**"Sure will. Goodnight Sonshine..." - CDC**

Sonshine? Yes, she liked that, she decided.

**"Night Cooper..." - SM**

She grinned to herself, placing her phone back on her nightstand and rolling over, pulling the duvet to her face as she felt herself blush a little bit. Maybe she should do whatever he wanted to tomorrow.

Maybe that would make him open up to her a little bit.

Either way, only time would tell if things would eventually change or not.

Hopefully not...

**X x**

**So, chappie four is complete!**

**Love it? Hate it? Just rate it! :D**

**Please review? :3**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**


	5. Solace? I'll Call My Enemy

**Hey guys. It's me Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that#!**

**So here I am with chapter 5 of "100 ways to worship Channy!" and I hope you enjoy it! I'd like tot hank you for all of the lovelky reviews that I have received and I'm going to do the same as all my other chapters and try my absoulute best! :) This chappie may be alittle OOC, but I wanted to give it a shot. Please just bear with me and I will try my best to keep IN character! :) Here I go! :D**

**Review please? :3**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter five: Seeking Solace - **_**"Sometimes you find the best comfort when you're not looking for it..."**_

**X x**

An envelope was a strange thing to receive under the gap of your door, don't you think? Especially when it contained the contents of your dead baby sister...

"Chad, come on! Open the door!" He heard a familiar femenine voice beg and that made him plug his ears. He didn't want to even _hear _ a females voice for a long time. It was simply too much to remember, even when he faintly remembered her gentle coo in the middle of the night when she cried for attention. He would always run to her, despite all the times he had said "Shut up!" or "Stop crying! God, I'm coming!", and to think that he said all of those things made him feel terrible, even though he had bid her goodnight and God bless over the phone. That had been the last thing that he'd said to her, and it still didn't feel enough; his words, to him, felt hollow and useless. She deserved so much more than that, and it was all what he couldn't give to her.

"No!" He yelled, kicking the door angrily. Why her? Why his beautiful two year old sister. She still had her whole life ahead of her and yet she had been taken away too soon. He couldn't even remember the last time that he had seen her, though he still made the effort to ring home every night.

"Chad please!" He knew it was Sonny. He knew that she would be there the second he had ran off of his set to grieve in peace. Of course, she hadn't known the truth for his sudden disappearence, but she knew that he was not in the slightest bit happy, whatever it was.

Despite what he had said, he felt himself walking over to the door, but he stopped himself before he pulled the handle down and allowed her to come in.

"Are you alone?" He asked, trying his best to keep his voice strong and unphased and he managed. He distinctly heard: "Guys, give me a minute." and then the scatter of footsteps as they departed swiftly from the scene.

He edged the door open and peeked out, not out of fear, but because he didn't know if he should let her in or not. Did he really want her to see him at his weakest? Was it too risky? Would it cause a strength to come onto her side if she saw him this vulnerable and this much of a mess?

Doesn't matter anymore...

"Sonny." He nodded meekly in recognistion.

"Chad..." She mumbled, trying her best to catch his eye. He refused to give her eye contact as he turned his back on her and did his best to blink back the tears. He caught sight of the envelope on his desk and saw the chain of a locket peeking out, as well as a small section of her favourite dress. She had always worn that damn dress...

"What do you want Munroe?" He snapped vicously, though he didn't mean to be so harsh. It just slipped out because he was so angry; so angry that his dear little sister had been taken so early and there was nothing he could have possibly done to stop it. He should have been there. He should have tried his best to ease her into a quiet, peaceful death. Instead, she had been screaming for her big brother as she writhed around her small bed in pain, feeling the disease eat away at her.

"To see what you're so upset about. Why'd you run out earlier?" Sonny questioned gently, trying her best to be compassionate. Right now, their relationship as "frenemies" didn't matter. She knew that he was hiding something from her; she'd never seen that pain about him before.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Chad choked out, cursing inwardly at his weakness. He shouldn't eb making such a big fuss... What was he saying? She was his sister. His own flesh and blood. The next in line who would be destined for greatness, just like he himself was with his career. But now, well, that wouldn't - _couldn't _- be.

"Chad? Are you... Crying?" Sonny stated in disbelief, trying to place a hand on her shoulder, but he shrugged her of, enraged.

"No!" He shouted and Sonny flinched; she'd never seen him this wound up before, and it was both new and frightening.

"Chad." She said firmly, grasping his shoulders tightly so that he couldn't walk away from her anymore. He slowly turned to face her, doing his absolute best to hide the pain and compose himself. He couldn't lose himself in front of his enemy... Was she even his enemy? Enemies didn't look out for each other, did they? Nevermind...

"What?" He said, his voice betraying him as it quivered slightly.

"Chad, we all know something's wrong. _Everyone_," Sonny began, her voice tender and smooth, like his had once been before the devestating news. "And we all know that it must eb something big for you to lose your cool like that. So please, stop being Mr. Tough Guy for a second and let it out. Remembert hat you don't have to stay strong all the time; it's ok to cry sometimes." She urged softly and Chad could feel himself slipping.

Unable to hold it back anymore, he collapsed to his knees and sobbed. Sonny, shocked, simply stared, wide eyed for a few seconds, before she regained her awareness and sat beside him, pulling him into a meaningful hug. He tried his best to wriggle away from her grip, but she was too strong and he was too weak to enforce his strength at all and so he lay, crying, screaming, sobbing to his hearts "content".

"Chad..." She breathed, feeling his pained heartbeat through the sleeve of her shirt. It instantly broke her heart in two to see him so upset. She held him tightly, letting him know that she wasn't prepared to let go anytime soon. Whenever he was ready to, then she would eagerly comply and leave him to deal with his own heartbreak, but not until he could prove it to her.

"My baby sister..." He whimpered, burying his head into the floor, even making the effort to bang it restlessly againstt he carpet a couple of times as he felt the pain engulf him cruelly.

"What happened Chad?" Sonny whispered soothingly in his ear. He tried to answer her, but unable to speak, he simply hyperventilated helplessly. She softly helped him into a sitting position and dared a shy shuffle closer to him. He let her, though he was cautious about it as he eyed her with teary eyes. In that second that she saw the pain, she felt her own eyes fill with liquid. Chad must have been suffering so bad that it ached inside. The heartbreak, the pain, the tears, all were so un-Chad-like and yet, so expected. She knew that he would lose himself one day; he just didn't know that that day would be today and as she sat there with him, listening to his pityful sobbing, she felt so empathetic. So sympathetic, and so understanding. She was determined to make him feel better, if only a little. Whatever he would allow, she would give to him, all just to make him go back to his usual, arrogant, big-headed, jerk-face self.

"She-She went." He managed to stutter out, coughing and spluttering over several tears and Sonny felt her emotions snap suddenly. He'd lost a sister...?

"Chad, I'm so sorry." She stated, unable to say anything else. She couldn't even _think _of anything else to say.

"I-I need - Tissue." He tried to ask politely, but couldn't bring himself to and instead ordered for one. However, Sonny understood completely and grabbed one from his nearby desk, the tissue box all too bright to miss.

He cried himself hoarse and when he could no longer even breathe straight, and there were no more tears left to cry, he stopped, his breath shakey and lonely.

"S-Sonny." He stumbled, standing up, though his footing was unsteady and Sonny urged him to sit down again. He did so with little complaint. "I-I'm sorry you had t-to see that." He apoligised feebly. He was indeed, apoligetic about his display. Not exactly what anyone wanted to see, afterall.

"D-Do you maybe wanna talk about it?" Sonny asked carefully. She didn't want him to think that she was gaining any sort of pleasure from his messed up state. That would just be extremely low of anyone to do. Not even _Chad _would stoop that low. Ever!

"Not really." He answered, hiccuping briefly. There were still tears in his eyes, but they wouldn't fall. He had already cried more than his fill and he couldn't urge them away no matter what he did.

"Come on Chad. A problem shared is a problem halved." Sonny smiled slightly. trying her best to coax him out of his depressed state of mind, though it was completely expected an understandable. But the fact was that he would never feel better, if he didn't get anything off of his chest and she couldn't bear to see him feel so lost all the time. He peered up at her, eyes distrusting. "It'll make you feel alot better to share it with someone." Sonny persuaded and she watched Chad. He only gave a single nod of approval, before he organised himself into a decent sitting position, his legs crossed and his arms folded neatly in his lap. He shoved the tissue into his blazer pocket and started to speak.

"We always knew as a family, that there was something wrong with Ruby, but we didn't think it would kill her. The doctors said at her birth that it would just blow over within a coulple of weeks, so we just went by what they said. If we'd have known then... We could've saved her before it was just too late." Chad explained, his voice still shakey though it was the first real sentence in which he had'nt stuttered upon in a good twenty minutes.

"Do they know what's wrong with her now? Like when they investigate what went wrong so that they can address her death properly?" Sonny quizzed, being extremely careful not to set him off again. She couldn't bear to see him hurt. To see him cry was like crying herself; she suffered in silence, simply too proud to cry with him. Or was she...?

Meanwhile, Chad shook his head slowly. "No, mom wouldn't let them look at her because they were the ones who said that she was going to live. Mom feels she was lied to on purpose and she said that she wouldn't trust yet another doctor with her daughter, so we still don't know what went wrong." He answered, his voice wavering slightly. Sonny patted his arm encouragingly and he smiled a small, heartbroken smile.

"Oh that's awful. Chad, it's a wonder you haven't lost yourself completely." Sonny sympathised and he shook his head again.

"I wasn't lost just then?" He asked.

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" Sonny immediately enforced, waving her hands in front of her face in a defensive gesture. Chad took note and nodded once, weak and half-heartedly.

"I know. Look at these." Chad offered, standing up with much more relaxed legs this time, and reached over to his desk, picking up the small envelope.

"What's this?" Sonny asked quizzically, slowly accepting the pale blue envelope from Chad's hand. She looked at him, as if she needed permission and he gestured for Sonny to open it. She did so with quaking fingers and pulled out a piece of cloth and a small locket. Upon further inspection, she could see a tiny picture of a little girl. Her happy smile, her expressive face and hands, her dress blowing in what seemed like a breeze so alive she could feel it moving across the picture. This was her. All the same, in order to open up another series of questions, she asked:

"Is this Ruby?" She needed to hear him say it.

"Yes. It's Ruby. It _was _Ruby." Chad muttered sadly, a tear dripping from the safety of his eyelid.

"It _is _Ruby. She'll always be with you Chad. There's no way you can forget her." Sonny murmured, watching him closely. She watched a streak of pain flicker across his eyes, but it disappeared momentairaly, leaving Sonny to question it's existense.

"You're right Sonny." He whispered. "I'm so selfish. I should have been there for her." He mumbled, choking on his words again. Sonny tugged cautiously on his pant leg and he gave her a curious look that she see distinctively through the horror of losing his own baby sister, no less. She hoped that she was doing a good job of comforting him, less she look like a little kid.

"You couldn't have known, Chad. You can't blame yourself for what happened." She urged, tugging him again as he pulled himself into a sitting position, much like before.

"No, but I can blame myself for not being there for her!" He snapped, begining to feel slightly aggressive. He couldn't deny the anger, the torment, but that had been overruled by tears and pain, until now. Hes stood up again, shivering with hate and resent. "Of all the people they could have taken away, they chose Ruby. _My _Ruby." He shouted, pacing the room angrily, annoyance written all over his face.

"But there has to be a reason for it!" Sonny tried to make him see reason and he turned to face her, an irritated scowl on his face.

"Reason? _Reason? _Are you kidding me?" He yelled, his fists clenched tightly beside him. "Oh yeah, let's go make Chad's and all of his family's lives _miserable _in turn for one little girl!" He added. Sonny stood up quickly, gripping him tightly by the lapels of his jacket-like blazer, shaking him briefly.

"Chad! You've got to calm down! Remember that we've done nothing wrong! _I've _done nothing wrong!" Sonny shouted over his inseasant rantings and enraged outbursts. His face eventually softened, gradually falling back into it's depressed state.

"I know. I know. I-I'm so sorry Sonny..." Chad whispered, looking down at the floor. "I'm just nothing without her." He explained tiredly, trembling with unspoken cries and weakness.

"No Chad." She spoke sincerely, which caused him to look at her with eyes filled with question and vulnerability. "You're still the same Chad Dylan Cooper. It's going to be hard; getting over her I mean, but remember, she'll always be there for you... The same as I will. I won't leave your side unless you ask me too, Chad." Sonny addressed calmly, still gripping the warm material of his suit between clenched fingers.

"Sonny-" He began, shaking his head, but Sonny wasn't finished.

"Remember that what bad happens to you, will be replaced with the good. There's no way you can turn your back on that." She explained and she watched his eyes. They hardened slightly in determination.

"You're right. Besides, she wouldn't want me to be so upset." Chad muttered, wiping his eyes dry.

"And you're right too Chad. You're allowed to be upset. She's your sister." Sonny said truthfully, but she said it a way to encourage him that being upset at times was ok; just don't let it get in the way of your life and then everything will seem brighter. If he didn't let this, (no matter how devestating) ruin his life, then everyone would deal with it quicker and be much happier, including him, because he wouldn't keep reminding them, and himself, of what happened. He still had a life to live and _Mackenzie Falls _to worry about, so he had to make sure to try extra hard now; harder than usual, so that he could fufill Ruby's work too and make her proud. Not that she wasn't already.

"Sonny, can I just-?" But he stopped short, thinkng that what he was about to ask would be innappropriate for the situation at hand.

"Go on." She smiled, gently bringing him back, bit by bit. True, it would take a very long time to fix him back together; it would require alot of patience and understanding, but Sonny was willing to stay until he was ok, and far beyond that. She would stay as long as she was wanted, and she could tell that right now, he wanted her. He _needed _her, to make it through everything: the pain, the memories, everything, and he wouldn't be able to do it alone. So she would make sure that he didn't have to try and do it that way. Together was the way to go.

"Can I just, hold you... For a moment?" He questioned uncharacteristically, out-stretching his arms expectantly and beckoning her with his fingers.

She happily complied. "As long as you need Chad."

He cautiously took her into his arms and felt her arms wrap around his neck, a movement that, if he had known it felt this good, he would have encouraged a _long _time ago. So warm...

"Thank you Sonny." He trailed, crying the last of his tears away whilst she combed through his long, windswept hair, a movement that he strangely allowed amongst his hate for an untidy hair-style. Now words were exchanged between them during the whole time that they held each other close, Chad realising that there wasn't as much hate there as he initially thought there was, whilst Sonny was perfectly happy with holding him close. She noticed that holding this close to her had awakened some almost-forgotton desires; she wanted to kiss him, but didn't dare, as she felt it would be like taking advantage of his state and so buried her face in his neck instead, thanking God that he was slightly taller than her. (She couldn't do with guys shorter than her!)

"You're welcome." She replied as they pulled away from each other and smiled. Sonny returned his smile for one reason, and one reason alone:

Because in that smile, she saw the one and only, Chad Dylan Cooper that she knew and loved...

**X x**

**Finished chappie five! **

**So, I did warn you at the start that it would be a little OOC, but I hope it's not too horrifyingly OOC that it burns! Personally, I think I handled it pretty well, but still, it's not about me, it's about you and what your thoughts are, so please review! I'd love to know!**

**And I apoligize now for any mistakes; this keyboard on this other laptop has keys missing and I didn't have access to another one so... Yeah, P.S: My I button and my U button are missing, so please... Yeah, y'know! Just ct me a little slack if those letters are the ones that are missing! That, and I haven't had time to check it over, but I was so deperate to update that I just HAD to update now. And I have a banging headache so I doubt I'd have checked it over very well anyways... :/**

**Review? :)**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**


	6. Winter by the Fire

**Hey guys! It's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;D**

**So, here I am with chappie six of "100 Ways To Worship Channy" and boy, am I more than stoked to get a new chapter up! Y'see, I just watched the one in which they break up so I'm more than determined to write a cute, fluffy one, as to forget that that... Monstrosity of a plot happened! :D**

**Oh, and I'm goping to add it in chapter one, right at the start too, but I should porbably say that these chappies are in no way linked! (Though I am allowed to make references bwteen the chapters!) I kinda guessed that you'd already know that by now, but I have been getting a couple of PM's about it so... Yeah, that's just how it works! :)**

**So here I go. Reviews are tasty; gimme more! :D**

**Thanks for any and all support! :) All you guys are awesome! Again, I'm real sorry for not updating quicker. Both inspiration and time are not on my side since school started up again... Sorry! :'(**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter Six: Winter -**_** "Nights by the fire are certainly warm and cozy, but to be with your beloved is so much, much warmer, because the fire in ones heart is much, much more satisfying..."**_

**X x**

"Come on Chad! It's freezing out here!" Sonny cried from the outside of the door, obviously with her teeth chattering and her body shivering violently from the cold of the bleak, white world outside of his door. Chad stiffened, then smiled; ah, the sound of her beautiful voice, coated with the wispy winds of the world.

But of course, he had to naturally sustain his bigoted persona and seem unhappy to see her.

He advanced towards the door of the log-cabin and pulled it open a fraction, making sure to step in the open gap and lean against the door frame tauntingly.

"What do you want Munroe?" He questioned with a smirk, knowing full well that she was wanting to come in. Acting as if he cared was simply not his thing, though he was begining to find it increasingly difficult around Sonny, because the upmost truth was, in actuality, he _did _care about her. Cared very deeply about her. Possibly even _loved _her. He didn't know how he could recognize such a feeling, but it just felt right whenever he considered the fact. Before, he would have squirmed under the presence of uncertainty, but nowadays, he was begining to accept it as part of his daily life, the unsuspecting "normality" of his life suprising him with little bits and pieces, good or bad. He knew he had to take the good _and _the bad in order to enjoy every bit of the good. Good all the time, and it just wouldn't be as fun...

"You know what I want, _Cooper_," She spat the word as if it was dripping with venom. "Now please, let me in. I'm dying here!" She called, rubbing herself with her arms, her little blue mittens hanging limply from her fingers, apparently too cold to even attempt to keep her warm anymore.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, you was a little rude to me just now." Chad mock contemplated, placing a thumb and forefinger to his chin in a gesture of deep thought. Sonny simply glared at him.

"Please Chad." She begged simply and Chad froze, hearing his name come from her mouth. How good it sounded. He felt a burning desire to make her say it more often, but he held back his urges and faked a frown.

"Hmm, not quite buying it." He commented flatly, still staring up at the top of the wooden door-frame, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched the gentle float of snow drop and rest on Sonny's head quietly, giving her an almost angelic look.

"_Please _Chad." She repeated, grabbing the fabric of his thick jacket and staring at him with pleading eyes. He faltered minutely, before sighing and shaking his head.

"Fine." He breathed, side-stepping and gesturing with an arm for her to come in. She did so with enthusiasm and a whole-hearted grin on her face, constantly rubbing her body as she shuffled in cautiously.

"You can take your boots off there." He stated, pointing in the vague direction of the shoes rack that was not far from her. She nodded, removed her boots and placed them gently beside the rack as there was not enough space for them to sit alongside the other shoes. They sat on the floor, just as proud, making no sounds of protests at all.

"Thanks Chad." She smiled tenderly and he shrugged it off and briskly walked past her. She instinctively removed her coat and hung it where his coat lay limply, obediently. She watched him nod in approval and then beckon her to come into the room and sit in front of the fire to warm up. She nodded once in achknowledgment and advanced carefully towards the gentle glow of the fire.

Sitting in an organised pile beside him, she brought her hands to the fire and rubbed them and comforted them with the warmth, Chad, who was watching the whole time, had a remote, placid smile on his face.

"I'll take these." He said, already starting to pull the mittens from her fingers. She hesitated slightly, but let him and she spectated closely as he stood up and hung them on a fine wire that she hadn't noticed atop the fire. Must be like his personal radiator or something.

"So, what are you doing so far out?" She asked, trying to make small talk. Apparently it worked, because he turned towards her and shrugged.

"My mom said it would be good for me to come and live up here with the basic stuff. Says it will be good to get away from the whole "acting career" for a little while. Besides, this place has been vacant for a couple of years now since my grandfather got transported to a hosptital 'cause he had a heart attack." explained Chad with a slight frown, remembering the kind vibe the cabin once had whenever he visited because of his granfather. He was probably the kindest man to ever grace this planet and Chad couldn't understand why, after being so well-behaved in God's playground, he had to be kept alive by several machines and an awful tray of doctors food and medication. He couldn't grasp the concept at all.

"Oh, I'm... So sorry." Sonny calmly muttered whilst rubbing his arm in encouragement.

"Nah, don't worry about it. He's alright so... It's all good." Chad said whilst swallowing thickly. He knew that everything was beyond fine for his poor grandad, but he wasn't about to let Sonny know about his slight discomfort.

"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper cares about someone other than himself? Now I've seen everything!" She joked and it received a harsh glare from Cooper, before he smirked and retorted bitterly.

"Seen everything? Pfft, so you've seen _So Random! _as number one hit Tween Weekly show?"

Sonny's expression instantly fell, turning into an angry scowl.

"Ha, didn't think so." Chad chided, staring smugly at her. She pressed her forehead in agitation and then fake smiled at him. He ignored her, standing up and walking into another small room. Sonny, curious, stood up also, ignoring her freezing feet, and followed him into the room. What she saw suprised her.

A small closet like room that resembled a kitchen stood in front of her, basking in it's small, yet sure security. Chad appeared comfortable as he sorted through a couple of sets of clothes, whistling idly whilst doing so.

"Hey Sonny. Was just getting something for you." He explained in a low voice whilst picking up a dark blue blanket and handing it to her.

"Oh Chad, you've already done enough. I don't think I could accept anything else from you." Sonny grinned apoligetically, looking honestly guilty. Chad scoffed indiffrently.

"Oh but you'll have to accept more. We haven't even had hot cocoa yet." He smirked with a wink. Sonny placed her hands over her mouth in pretend shock:

"My gosh Chad. You're being awfully sweet today. Is it maybe this cold air that's getting to you?" This comment was met with a grin; a wide grin.

"Nope. Not at all, Munroe." He replied with the same charming wink along with the jazzy point. The wink that he knew that she loved. She was sure of it; he must have known that she loved it, otherwise he wouldn't do it so often around her. In fact, she never really noticed him do it anywhere else, simply around her. But that was enough for her. "Go sit by the fire Sonny. I'll be there shortly." He ordered gently, pointing in the definite direction of the sitting room that they had just been in. She reluctantly trailed back to the other room, feeling guilty about leaving Chad with so much responsibility. She was making him pay so much attention to her and she wasn't sure that she liked it. It wasn't the attention that she wanted afterall, though it was terribly sweet of him.

She carefully sat down in front of the fire, doing as she was told and took in her surroundings. The overall atmosphere of the cabin was cozy, companionable. It felt as warm as an oven and yet as perfect as a starlit night. Everything she needed. There was a small couch in the room, that looked comfortable and easy to relax on, even by looking at it. There were many rugs scattered around and although they were in no presice order, the place didn't look untidy. It was quite remarkable really. Anywhere else and it wouldn't have worked, she betted silently in the captivity of the wooden walls that surrounded her with friendly yet spacious boundaries. The dance of the fire-light was also a nice touch to the whole place as it playfully flickered across the walls and lit up the whole room obliviously.

"Back." She heard a soft voice and she turned to see Chad, holding two mugs, filled with, what she was guessing to be, hot chocolate. He truly was acting like a gentleman right about now, and she decided that she could easily adjust to this side of him. This sweet, considerate side of him was all too rare and she quickly realised that she fully enjoyed it. She hoped that he was here to stay for a little while.

"Great." She replied smoothly, accepting a mug from him and feeling the warmth course through the mug and into her stiff fingers. She sighed in contentment and smiled a dopey smile. She took a small sip and immediately drew it back; it was hot. But a good hot. It warmed her aching throat to the point of healing and it brightened her insides with it's bouncy particles of energy, yet it made her feel slightly sleepy beause of the homely feel to it. She couldn;t decided how she felt about the hot coca; she just knew she loved it. Adored it. Much like she did Chad...

"So, how is it?" He asked inquisitively with a serene smile as he sipped his own drink, moving his eyes to look at her again when he had finished.

"Perfect." She beamed blissfully, enjoying the faint tickle of the steam that blew into her face roughly.

"Good." He responded, sipping again. "And the blanket?"

"Warm. Thank you Chad. Honestly. You've been nothing but good to me." Sonny admitted truthfully, her brown curls begining to gain their life back as they bounced about her back innocently, the same as always. Before, it had halted in it's tracks because of the heavy snow, but that had long-gone and the volume was returning gradually.

"It's nothing Sonny. Really." Chad assured quietly, smiling softly at her before looking into the fire with unreadable eyes. Was she maybe bothering him? Was she asking for too much from him? She hoped not; she hated to think that he thought that she was taking advantage of him. She wouldn't have it!

"No, it really is something Chad. Thank you. If there's anything I can do...?" She trailed, feeling the obvious vibe backing up her offer. She watched him twitch briefly, before he turned to her with a slightly sly expression, his eyes lowered dangerously at her. She could still see his blue eyes, but she saw something different in them; hunger? _Desire_?

She shuddered the thought away and tryed her best to stay focused, listening for whatever he should say. There was nothing too much that he could ask for if she was completely truthful with herself.

"_Share_..." He drawled, pulling nearer to her, that same confident smirk etched into his face. Sonny stiffened as she felt his hands glide over her arms from underneath the blanket, him having wound his arm sneakily underneath of the soft fluffy material. Then, he roughly yanked the blanket and she toppled into him, not anticipating the thought of having to let go and give it to him.

"O-Ok." She stumbled about her sentence, screwing her eyes shut as she inwardly screamed; she hadn't meant to stutter. Chad then smiled a real, gentle smile and laughed, his voice equally gentle.

"Sonny, I don't bite. Well, for the most part anyways..." He stated, whilst rubbing the back of his neck suggestively, purposfully trying to make her a little squeamish. He succeeded as she shivered slightly, before he skilfully pulled her right against him and into his lap, wrapping the blanket securely around the pair of them with his strong arms. Said strong arms were also around Sonny as he held the blanket close to them. She soon adjusted to sitting in his lap with no more than a bright blush in her cheeks, choosing wisely to keep silent about the whole ordeal.

"You're awfully silent _Sonny_." He whispered in her ear, causing her breath to hitch and get caught in her throat. Her being the coward that she was, she buried her face in his neck, desperate to hide herself from his judgemental eyes. However, his now dark blue eyes flashed with need. All she'd need to do was gain a slight confidence boost and move those damned lips of hers. She'd already done most of the work! However, Chad was prepared for this.

"Sonny, you know that CDC doesn't do silence. What's on your mind?" He grinned, touching her neck with a single finger, though the effect was ghostly and shadow-like, as he hardly even brushed her soft skin.

"Nothing..." She trailed, not even stopping to remove her head from Chad's neck. The vibrations of the words travelled from his neck and down his spine, causing him to silently grip the rug beneath him to keep his control in check. It wasn't often he had a need this strong and it was a little overwhelming to say the absolute least. However, he kept it on a leash and simply enjoyed the feeling in the soltitude of his own body, silently asking for more.

"You sure about that?" He murmured and he distinctly felt her grip his brown jacket tightly in between her fingers, though he did nothing to stop her. By all means, he welcomed it, the feeling all to good to resist. He could distinctively feel the race of his heart and a fire burn in the pit of his stomach. A truly delightful emotion was coursing through his at this very second in time and he couldn't stop the thoughts from flowing into his mind, one by one.

He remembered the tender way that his name rolled off of her tounge. He remembered her soft touch when she had touched him in an act of comfort, and even through the thickness of his jacket, he could feel his skin burn upon contact. He remembered the way that, just previously, how utterly amazing it had felt to have her lips on his skin. What about on his own? He was all too curious about that...

"W-We should drink the cocoa..." She stuttered helplessly, but Chad wasn't thirsty anymore. In fact, he was pretty sure that she wasn't either and that she could feel, if only a little bit, what he was feeling at this moment. "I should probably move now."

"No, no, the blanket isn't going anywhere." Chad stated firmly, gripping her tighter. "Sonny, look at me." He commanded softly. She quietly refused, shaking her head, her lips brushing continuously against his neck which made him take a sharp breath in and close his eyes with a small, yet sure, smile.

"Sonny." He said again, placing a gentle finger underneath her chin and tipping her head upwards to meet his eyes with her own dee brown ones. He instantly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when he met her gaze.

"Yes Chad?" She whispered, still clutching his jacket tightly between her thin fingers.

"Heh, don't play dumb with me Munroe." He chuckled, before he pulled her into a slow, passionate kiss. At first, she blinked and tried to pull away; not because she disliked it, but because she felt so confused, but a hand on the back of her head prevented her from doing so and she slowly felt her control slipping away from her. She slowly, shyly, kissed back, but was quickly eased into it after some guidance from Chad. He fiddled idly with the ends of her hair. He politely asked for permission to enter her mouth, but she refused, feeling all too overwhlemed.

But you see, Chad didn't have time for that and so deviously, he smirked against her lips, before he tugged her hair sharply (Not violently!). She opened her mouth to protest and then he took his chance; he dived in, poking in the various areas of her mouth. Inwardly, he was grinning from ear to ear, but outwardly, he kept his cool and instead brought his hand to rest on her waist, shuffling slightly closer to her and grunting briefly in his throat.

When they pulled apart for air, he quickly retreated to her neck, the flesh looking inviting just by simply existing. Placing tender kisses and nips to her neck, he felt a small rush of energy, his whole body tingling strangely. Sonny giggled, the feeling beautiful and ever so great, but slightly tickley too!

She raised her hands to his hair and he halted for a moment.

"Be careful Munroe..." He growled. Then, he resumed his work and Sonny simply shrugged before combing through it lightly. He froze for a second, but then let it go and pulled her into another kiss, this one much more comfortable between the pair of them. Like it was meant to be, as corny as it sounded, even to their ears.

This time, she roughly grabbed at his hair, holding fistfuls of blonde ravenously between her agitated fingers and he did little to stop her. He devilishly gripped the small of her back and began making his way lower, until his hands were stretched across her hips and rear. She jumped slightyl in suprise, but let it go and kissed him one final time, before she pulled back and grinned a stupid grin, Chad mimicking secretly.

They breathed out calmly, steadying their brething patterns to the best of their ability before they caught each others eye and held it for a second, before she nuzzled his neck cautiously with a smile on her face. He smiled and then noticed the blanket on the floor beside them; he had completely forgotton about it...

He reached for the silky substance and laid back, catching Sonny by suprise as she sat up comically and looked around.

"Calm down Sonny." Chad tutted humourously and Sonny immediately felt embarrassed. She then carefully lowered herself back onto him and he nodded in approval, before he pulled the blanket tightly around them, feeling the utter warmth caress their bodies lovingly. Her head laid on his chest whilst his fingers locked around her back, his arms swinging around them expertedly.

So this was the advantage of winter, hmm?

Most extrordinary...

**X x**

**Done! :D**

**Ok, so I tryed to make this slightly longer; I hope it's still in character fopr you guys! :)**

**Like I mentioned earlier, updates are bound to get slower because I'm having to study real hard for my GCSE's. They're not till another year or so (End of year 10. I'm in year nine now, thirteen years old so I should be almost fifteen when I take them. ^-^) , but you can never study too much right? I mean, it's always a good thing to know what you have to do for your exams - especially since they have a major impact on what college you go to! **

**I DID check it through, but this keyboard, as you've probably heard me say before, hates me so... ^^; But I have checked it through... TWICE! :)**

**So I'm trying hard with that aswell. AND (See, I'm a busy kid!) I have my school clubs, (fast!) dancing, badminton and film club, aswell as a comic for the school to draw and write. So I'm a bit of a busy bee... ^-^;**

**But anyways, reviews make me happy! Please gime, gimme! ;D**

**Thanks for any and all support! I hope to be updating soon and on't worry. Just because I'm busy, doesn't mean the rule doesn't apply: The more reviews I get, the faster I update! So get reviewing! ;) **

**~Jess~**


	7. Flowers Scream Intention

**Hey, so it's me, Jesspikapal, but you guys probably already knew that! :D**

**So, here's chappie seven of "100 Ways To Worship Channy"! Hopefully you will enjoy it and I'm sorry that it's taken a little while to get the next chapter up, but now I've got a free day, (Sunday) I'm gonna try and update alot of my stories, not just this one!**

**So, here I go! :)**

**Reviews? :3**

**Thanks for any and all support! *Hugs***

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter Seven: Flowers - "Flowers are the number one way to express appreciation, aside from loving your partner for who they are, say the old school romantics. It's true; only the best follow tradition..."**

**X x**

Disgusting. That's what he was. James was utterly diabolical! To just leave her for Tawni and all because he figured that he couldn't have her! He was like a baby; he couldn't have something so he automatically caused trouble and threw a large tantrum until he got whatever he wanted. He just did it with slightly more class than a toddler did and actually had the guts to portray such childish, idiotic behaviour. Well, no matter how "classy" it was, he had no right! Girls' hearts were not toys and that's the number one rule about a girls emotions. The one rule that he didn't understand and so flaunted his idiocy to every girl he met.

As much as she tried to convince herself that it didn't bother her, Sonny was upset. She couldn't shake the thought that she had believed his stupid act and hadn't listened to Tawni. Even though she had broken up with him last night - up close, no less! - with the aid of her blonde haired friend, Tawni, it still ached to think that once, she had completely trusted such a player with her precious feelings. How could she have been so dense?

She sat in a fluffy chair, blanket and cup of orange juice in hand as she moped silently. She just wished that there was something - or someone - who cared enough to make the pain go away. Even if only for a little while. She would even kill for an arguement with her favourite jerk, Chad Dylan Cooper, otherwise known as "CDC"

Chad.

Did she want him to come to her? Or was she just deluded because of the pain in her chest? She couldn't quite tell, but she had a firm belief in the pit of her stomach that she wanted an everyday arguement with him. She wanted to say the words and now that she had thought about it for a fraction of a second, she realised something important. That with James, her familiarity was limited. She wouldn't be able to argue with him much, less he wanted to leave her. The fact that she wouldn't be able to argue for the heck of it made her feel trapped; like she was being controlled to be someone that she wasn't and Sonny didn't like that at all. She felt that if she wasn't being who she was, then what was the point of being in a relationship? The partner that you have chosen (or that has chosen you if you wanted to be really cheesy) should love you for who you are, hence why her and James didn't work. Besides, he only wanted her because he felt that he couldn't have her; he wanted to defy limitations and that was it.

What she wouldn't do for -

"Hey! CDC's knocking here!" She heard from the other side of the door and she scolded herself for suddenly perking up at the sound of his voice.

Chad.

"Alright, alright! Geez, I'm coming!" Sonny exclaimed, exasperated, whilst flailing her arms around. She silently thanked whatever was up there that there was a door between her display and Chad; she would have had some explaining to do if he were to see her little arm spasm just then.

"Well hurry up." He retorted arrogantly, and she rolled her eyes. Same old, ignorant Chad right there. Well, at least one thing was still normal.

She reached the door and tugged it open to reveal a simply dressed Chad. Khaki pants with a black jacket, a simple white t-shirt peeking out from his open zip. His hands were shoved carelessly behind his back as he stared at Sonny with those same brilliant blue eyes, a slight kink of the eyebrow as he raised it at her curiously. She shrugged and gestured for him to come in. He narrowed his eyes slightly in speculation and then walked in, being careful to keep his front to her at all times. She frowned inquisitively and then tried to grab him to turn him around.

"What'cha got there Chad?" She questioned in a fake sweet voice, blinking cutely at him through her thick eyelashes. She even reached down to fiddle with a piece of her hair and she watched his sturdy expression falter breifly, though it was about a brief second before he regained his composire and simply smirked at her.

"Nothin'" He replied, feigning a gentle tone whilst gazing steadily at her. Her expression fell and she looked at him, hoping that he would take pity on her and just let her into his little secret.

"Come on Chad! Please?" She begged, feeling her mind slip away from the hurt of the whole James fiasco and onto the handsome blonde in front of her. This could well be the normality that she needed to get over James quickly and efficiently and so she welcomed it with welcome arms. Though it was unusual to see Chad with his hands behind his back. What was he hiding?

"Sorry Munroe." He stated with a mischevious grin, backing away from her as she took a tiny step forward, trying to see behind his broad shoulders. "You think _that's _going to work?" Chad added when he saw what she was trying to do, scoffing loudly. She gained a pout and then fell serious in an instant.

"Chad. Show me what it is." She ordered, staring at him defiantly.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" He enquired, trotting towards a table so that it could rest between them when she continued to follow him. He glanced at her from across the table, a shifty looking smile looming around on his face proudly. He felt his heart beat slightly quicker as the chase grew a little, the pair jogging around it, Sonny making frezical grabs for him, whilst he dodged her attempts effotlessly.

"Sonny, stop it!" He chuckled, still opposite her, even after all that effort on her behalf, a Chad-like grin on his face. His eyes scrutinized her carefully as her eyes lowered deviously, most definitely devising a plan in a blink of his bright blue eyes.

"Nope! For all I know, you could have something harmful to _So Random!_." She commented swiftly, taking her turn to smirk. That was her reason that would have to satisfy her for now, for she couldn't risk telling him that she secretly, wrongly, enjoyed his company, no matter what they were doing. She would do anything with him so long as she could spend time with him, but she wasn't prepared to explain that to him. Not yet.

"Oh please, I, the star of _Mackezie Falls_ might I add, came all the way over here just to jeprodize your only filming camera." He retorted sarcastically, even adding a mock pout for good measures!

"How did you know we only had one?" Sonny breathed, squinting her eyes so that they looked suspicious.

"Pfft, you expect me to believe that the _Randoms _have the money to own more than one camera when they have such a crummy show? Please!" Chad remarked rudely, shoving one arm into his pocket whilst one remained tightly behind his back. Sonny swore that she spotted some green, but she couldn't be sure...

"Chad, you're just jealous 'cause our only working camera is better than all of your tacky cameras put together." Sonny snidely responded with a voice dripping with both sarcasm and venom. Chad lowered his eyes in a glare, obviously insulted. She grinned inwardly; she had damaged his ego now. He would definitely be easier to get to now!

"Tacky? I spent well over two hundred for just _one _of those cameras, thank you!" He spat, his glare hardening scarily. Only, it didn't scare Sonny; it excited her. She could feel her stomach performing a series of acrobatical antics and she could feel the rush of adrenalin pump through her veins devilishly.

"You mean your _secretary _spent that much. Or was it your _mommy_?" Sonny continued to tease, making a face that screamed false contemplation. Chad shuddered with anger. What was wrong with him? Usually he would have handed it to her by now and then left. Could it be that... He enjoyed her like this? Sometimes being the lead role all the time was both a little boring and tiring and it was exhilerating to be the one to receive, though he was receving nothing but her unsually responsive tounge as it spat insults and comebacks at him as if she had been the one for his role all along. 'Twas a funny little thing they had going on there!

"...Don't you bring my mommy into this!" He commanded, pointing at her with the hand that had been behind his back, revealing a single bright yellow daffodil. Immediately noticing, Chad stopped dead, and then rushed it back behind him, looking at anything and everything apart from Sonny.

"Chad, why have you got flowers?" Sonny curiously enquired, peering at him with now innocent eyes and he grimaced upon being so clumsy as to make such a careless mistake. He cursed quietly and looked at the floor, but his sarcasm simply wouldnl't just stop now.

"A." He corrected. However, Sonny didn't understand and tilted her head slightly in confusion as she said: "Huh?"

"A. It's _a _flower." He explained and Sonny blinked, and then nodded in recognition, a bright smile gracing her face comically. Then, she gained a smug countenance and placed her hands on her hips, taunting him silently.

"So, why do you have _a _flower?" She stated, emphasising the word "a" with a smug smirk.

"Why do you keep asking me questions?" He replied uneasily, glancing to the left and then to the right of him in an untrustworthy fashion. Sonny's smirk only grew as she watched his growing nerve. She had, although his face said that she hadn't, noticed the faint, barely audioble quiver in his voice and the brief hesitation before he answered her.

"Because you're not answering any of them." She answered, finality oozing within her tone as she watched him fiddle with his jacket pocket apprehensively. "So, Cooper?" She added, grinning hugely.

"Alright, fine. I-I was bringing it to you." He confessed truthfully, practically spilling his heart out to her. He watched her closely, his eyes flickering with uncertainty.

"Why Chad?" She questioned, whilst taking a small, insecure step towards him. He didn't move but his body twitched slightly as she neared him. He watched her closely, narrowing his eyes briefly in speculation.

"Because I..." He began, but then trailed off into a bunch of incoherent mumbles. Sonny raised a brow cautiously.

"What?" She asked.

"I heard about the break up. You can't be feeling too great about it." He stated, regaining his confidence in the blink of an idea, in the flash of a light. As quick as lightening, he shoved a small smile onto his face and pulled the single flower from behind his back, offering it gently, only two of his fingers holding it daintily, unlike the confident fist that he always carried his trusty scripts with. It was so unlike him and yet, so sweet of him and Sonny could feel her heart melt right there and then.

"Chad, I-I had no idea." She breathed, looking at the flower with tender eyes, instantly feeling guilty for doubting him. His smile grew bigger by a fraction and he pushed it further forwards. Sonny looked at just how fragile it looked in his careful fingertips and she took it slowly, brushing his hand with hers. The way the petals folded back and seemed to glow in the bright light of her dressing room. It's pleasant aroma and it's healthy stature, she could tell that he had taken the time to actually choose a good one for her and that immediately flattered her. He didn't seem to be the one to give things other than fake lies when someone commented on his show and how good it was. But this - this was completely different and Sonny loved every second of it!

"Well, I guess, I can leave now, hmm?" He suggested, gesturing with his head towards the door, a serene smile on his face. A genuine smile. And Sonny returned it shamelessly.

"You could, or, you could stay. It's up to you." She offered softly, looking down at the floor with unsure eyes. He grinned at seeing her so uncomfortable underneath of his eyes; felt good to be in the power again!

"I'd stay. I really would but, I'm needed on my set." Chad muttered mournfully, shrugging slightly as if to say that he wasn't particularly bothered about it, but his voice betrayed him as it shivered slightly.

"Right, I understand. Hey, Chad?" She whispered and he looked up to see her in front of him. Then the funniest feeling attacked his chest as she placed her lips tenderly on his and closed her eyes, putting a single hand to his chest softly. Sonny had kissed him, and ever so gently at that! Once he got over the initial shock from it, he slowly returned her "attention" with the same loving nature. It was a slow, passionate kiss in which pent up feelings were released and "i-may-like-you-a-little"'s were confessed with care.

As soon as it had started, she pulled away with a soft, final peck. He opened his eyes, feeling dazed, but pleasantly dazed. It was an alien feeling that was brewing ndeniabley in his stomach and he watched as she walked to the door, opening it quietly.

"They need you." She said, a minute pang of disappointement hidden within her velet-like voice. Chad frowned, and then nodded, realising he had no other didn't want to leave her, he really didn't, but he couldn't just abandon his life as it was. Knowing this and boundaries in mind, he walked a placed a small kiss to her cheek in which she blushed in response to.

"Take care of yourself Munroe. See you... Whenever." He rasped in her ear and she giggled, the feeling tickely yet warm. He smiled at her a final time and then walked off into the depths of the coridoor. She watched his every step until he disappeared from view completely, and then she let out a strangled sigh, one that she had been holding for a while now.

So, not all boys were jerks?

**X x**

**Done!**

**Yes, this one is slightly shorter, but I had to do it before school started again and I was low on ideas. Sorry for any wrong spellings and all that but, life goes on afterall! Besides, I checked it through so not to worry! :D**

**Reviews make my school-life easier! Donate? :3**

**Thanks for any and all support! :D**

**~Jess~**


	8. Leaves Open Up Doors

**Hey guys! It's me Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that, eh? ;)**

**Anyways, first off, I'd like tos ay that I'm SO SO **_**SO **_**Sorry for leaving this un-updated for ages and ages and **_**ages**_**! I've been ever so busy, but I'm back now! Sorry if it's not so good, but I haven't written Channy in a while, so I may be a little rusty and such... ^^;**

**So, reviews. Please! :D**

**Thanks for any and all support! :) It really means alot to me!**

**~Jess~**

**Autumn - "So much can be said about Fall. The different colours, the loss of sun and warmth and shorter days, but all of these factors have something in common: Change..."**

**X x**

Like rain the leaves fell, capturing the light and keeping it to them selfishly. But she didn't mind about that; she just liked to watch the world pass her on the same old park bench in the middle of the park. It felt like home, she'd go so far to say and she'd always loved Autumn so. The way that everything was just so carefree and innocent was simply breath-taking in the dull light of the seasons sunlight. It was times like these she was truly thankful for as the stress of everything was taken away form her; her family, her cast and _So Random!_. Even stars needed a break!

Her head craned as she watched something fall into the park pond and she spotted a particular leaf that caught her eye above the rest. A bright red expanse of growth with delicate orange tips and vibrant yellow speckles, like discreet freckles on a ten year old's face.

"Wow..." She breathed with a fond smile, moving towards the beautiful creation with care, treading as if she was on only the thinest ice. She was willing to go slow for she had time. "It's beautiful." She finished, arriving beside it. It was only out of the corner of her eye that she noticed some familiar walking boots.

"I know." An arrogant voice chided and she looked up to see the bane of her very existense. Or so she said to keep their petty rivalry alive and fizzling healthily.

"I was talking about the leaf." She sneered, but before she could pick it up, he stood on it, crinkling it toughly from underneath of his hard boot. "Chad!" She exclaimed, upset.

"My mistake." He smirked, rubbing it childishly into the floor and Sonny scowled. She wasn't prepared to fight over a _leaf_. No matter how majestically captivating it had been at one point... "I thought you were talking about _moi_. Though it is an easy mistake to make, isn't it? A person so talented as me is used to getting positive publicity." He continued and Sonny rolled her eyes at his usual ignorance. However, it was especially strong today and she wasn't sure if she liked it. Sure, his nasty attitude was an exhilarating ride, but wasn't he taking it a bit far today?

"You're so delusional, Chad." She retorted boredly, sighing outwardly. Why she expected even the slightest bit more from him was beyond her. "So what are you doing out here anyway? I thought I was safe from you and your arrogance over here." She growled, tossing her brown curls at him dismissively. He only cocked that same egotistical smirk.

"Even the greatest of people need a break Sonny. And this is a public park, just in case you haven't noticed, meaning I'm allowed here too." Chad countered. Clicking his tongue at her, she raised a single thin brow.

"I never said you weren't allowed here Cooper."

"Whatever Munroe. So what are _you _doing here?" Asked Chad with a now curious smile as he shovelled his hands into his thick coat pockets nonchalently. She shrugged, smiling the lightest of smiles.

"I'm not sure. It's nice out here, y'know?" She tried her best to explain.

"Ah, true. So uh... No, nevermind." He suddenly frowned, turning away from her. Trust curiosity to get the best of the perky brunette as she circled him jokingly, trying to catch his eye deviously.

Grinning, she said: "What were you gonna ask me? Go on. I thought you weren't scared of anything."

"I'm not!" He defended quickly, turning to face her slowly, hesitating as he settled in front of her. "I just thought you wouldn't wanna come with me but... I guess I'll ask anyways," He shrugged. "Sonny, I'm going for a round around the lake. Do you wanna...Maybe... Come with me?" He offered, stretching his hand out slightly. She grinned wider, then cautiously accepted his hand (a grimace being sent between the pair of them) and allowed him to begin to leading her around the lake.

The tranquility of the silence and the glistening ripples of the lake was astounding as the pair of them were enveloped in a comfortable quiet. Chad had to say, even through his wollen gloves, he could feel the warmth of her hand as their palms clung tightly to each others. This wasn't so bad, hanging around with his supposed enemy, though they were from sworn-enemy shows and he was in no state of mind to change anything. Despite the way he boasted, he wasn't quite brave enough to change anything.

"So, why the sudden change of heart?" Was what he heard next. Questionable, he glanced at her from the side and smirked.

"Change of heart?"

"Well sure. Any other time and you wouldn't have wanted to hold my hand. Ever. So why now?"

"Are you complaining? 'Cause I can let go." He replied, catching her eye sharply and she gulped to herself. His gaze was strong and powerful, relentless and merciless. The brilliant blue that was always swimming with emotions - his one key give-away - was becoming her guilty pleasure. She loved them so, as wrong as it was to do so.

"No no! Not at all. I was just wondering." Sonny replied earnestly, turning her head to spectate the distinctive sparkle of the lake; it faintly reminded her of Chad's eyes and she shook her head violently, trying to rid herself of the thought. She could feel his curious stare on the back of her head, but she paid him no heed, her comprehension far from her wandering companion.

"...Good..." He grinned, nudging her slightly as they walked slowly around the perimiter of the rather pond. The trees whistled quietly in the gentle breeze of the Fall afternoon, the brisk air catching in their throats and making them think twice about inhaling so bravely.

"Good." The brunnete responded, her voice delicate like broken fragments of glass, as she watched her surroundings keenly. She was always one for the stunning transformation from Summer to Autumn and she couldn't stop herself from enjoying it so. Even as a little child, she had enjoyed the chilly mornings as she was able to wear her warm scarf and gloves, a petite little hat sitting patiently amongst the novelty crew. She loved the warm nights in which her and her mother and father sat in front of the fire and drank hot chocolate and played cards. Sometimes they watched a movie and then she would be tucked safely in bed by her mother and kissed on her fore-head as she bid her goodnight for the last time. Leaf collecting was also a favourite of hers, even now.

As if by some compelling force, she found herself stopping her steady footsteps, making Chad slow to a stop too shortly after.

"Huh? Are you alright Son?" He asked, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

_Son? That's a more personal nick-name..._

"Yeah, of course. Chad? Do you maybe wanna go... Leaf collecting? Just the two of us." She enquired shyly, looking down at the leaf littered floor, already spotting possible collectables as she scanned the floor with intelligent eyes.

"Leaf collecting?" Chad asked, raising a brow. "Sonny, we're fifteen and I have some prid- Of course I wanna go leaf-collecting." He contradicted himself, smiling a fond smile whilst shaking his head lightly. "Though we need a jazzy name for it. I'm not saying 'leaf collecting' every time." He ran his free hand, the one that was lost for warmth as his other gripped her pale hand tightly, through his long blonde hair, raising both of his eyebrows as he grumbled briefly.

"Jazzy name? Couldn't it just be a shortened name? 'Cause I'm not in a jazzy sort of mood." She smirked, fiddling with a brown curl. He couldn't help but watch as the material threaded smoothly between her fingers like the worlds finest silk.

"Fine." He agreed after little thought. He didn't want to waste time; he wanted to play for a while. Though he was an actor with only the finest TV program, he wanted some time to relax and kick back and pretend he was only five again.

"Good. We'll just call it leaf picking. Let's go." Sonny stated quickly, not waiting for him to protest as she yanked him in the direction of a huge pile of leaves. Shoving him into it, he let out a suprised, strangely girlish yelp and Sonny pointed and laughed, until he grabbed her wrist and gave it a sharp yank, pulling her onto the floor beside him. Together they laughed as their backs lay flat against the cold cement.

"That'll teach you to laugh at CDC." He frowned, suddenly regaining his posture as he glared at her.

"Oh lighten up Mr. Grumpy. It's Autumn!" Giggled Sonny as she got to her knee's and began sorting through the vast pile of colour, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at certain leaves. Chad simply watched with a blank expression though his eyes danced with both curiosity and admiration. He wished he was able to just let go and be as child-like as her sometimes. It would give him so release, some disappeared effort and some loss of work, though sometimes he wouldn't mind it. Casually, he sat up and picked up a lone leaf, not understanding the true beauty of it as he stared at it with a concentrated gaze.

"Sonny, I don't understand why you're so interested in them." Stated Chad as he glanced at her. She had separated certain leaves into two piles: Ones that were bright and colourful and ones that were riddled with jagged edges and curvy corners. Either way, she was intrigued.

"They're pretty Chad. Look at this one." She explained with bright, playful eyes.

"It's a leaf." He said.

"Yes, of course it is. But look at the colours! Aren't they amazing?" He simply smirked.

"Not as amazing as me."

"You're so conceited. Just look at the leaf!" She ordered, shoving it into his face. He spluttered and thenr aised his hands to his face, batting it away. Suprisingly, it stayed it tact.

"Fine! Give it here!" Responded Chad, snatching the leaf from her and she grinned a wide grin. He took it in slowly, drinking the image like a hot cup of tea; satisfying to the bone. It was bright orange with streaks of red, like some sort of exotice zebra, though the stripes weren't as organised and they definitely weren't distinctive.

"I told you, didn't I?" She boasted proudly, standing on her feet with a bunch of leaves tucked neatly between her fingers.

"I suppose so. It _is _nice." Placing the leaf down, he stood up beside her, but she pointed to it and frowned.

"Take it with you. Keep it." She told him lightly with a gentle smile. However, he only glared and crossed his arms.

"Don't want to." He commented snootily.

"Jerk-face..." She mumbled dejectedly, picking it up herself and then stalking off. He'd done it now: Gone and made her mad for real. Though slightly satisfying, he couldn't deny the emptiness of his hands. He should go after her, but he was too proud to do so. But as he slowly pondered the situation, he placed his pride aside and walked quickly after her.

"Sonny!" He called, cupping his mouth as he did so. She stopped walking, but she didn't turn to face him. Her actions were sort of contradictory and Chad didn't know if she was going to allow him to speak or if she was simply getting over the shock of the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper going after her, something he strongly swore he would never do for a girl. If anything, they would do that for him and be lucky to gain a reaction! But not Sonny...

"What?" She snapped icily. Her tone, harsh and cold, like real ice made Chad flinch briefly. She sounded as if she were honestly upset with him, but then again, when wasn't she? He always had ways to wind her up and sometimes he wasn't so proud of it.

"I-I'm sorry alright." Chad muttered, coming to stand at her back, the tips of his shoes brushing the back of hers lazily. She peered at him from over her shoulder and smiled slightly. Exhaling, she shook her head slowly and turned around, meeting his eyes in one swift movement.

She sighed once more. "...Alright. We're good." She stated. "For now." She added with a mock warning point and he smiled a genuine smile.

"Shall we?" He grinned offering her a devilishly chamring arm and she raised her eyebrows in mock-suprise.

"Chad being a _gentleman_? Now I've seen everything! I think I'm going to faint..." She teased, letting her eyes roll to the back of her head as she fell back slightly, feeling Chad keep her up with his free arm. Joking aside, she hooked arms with him and wandered around the pond once more.

"Y'know," Began Sonny. "I remember, back at home when me and my mom used to walk around the block and cycle down the fields. It was real nice. It's a shame up here there aren't any hills or country-side." Sonny sighed wistfully.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong Son. I know a place where there're all the fields you could ever ask for. I have my own country house there. Maybe one day I'll take you." Chad smirked as he watched her eyes light up.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked in disbelief, her brown eyes bright with hope and her strained smile filled with glee.

"Sure. You could say it's a tribute to you being my favourite member of _So Random!_."

"I-I'm your favourite?" She stuttered, her cheeks falling a dark hue of pink as she felt both the flattery and embarrassment get to her skin, even in the crisp winter-like air.

"Of the Randoms, sure." He answered passively, though his face was going slightly pink too.

"Wow... That's so nice of you Chad. So, about this country house..." She smirked, clasping her hand tighter around his and he gave her a reassuring smile, nodding briefly. She returned it slowly, getting accustmed to the beautiful warmth that was coursing through her fingertips. She was sur ehe felt the same way, with the sparks and what not, even though she wasn't a girl for that nonsensical garbage.

"Yes Sonny," He grinned, kissing her cheek lightly by some compelling instinct deep inside of him. As his lips touched her skin, he felt his heart jump considerabely and speed up, his face staying flightly flushed though he later insisted it was because of the bitter air. He pulled away and smiled, unable to stop himself. Then, he finished his previous sentence:

"It's big enough for two..."

**X x**

**Done! Sorry it was a little short, but I hope you enjoyed anyways! I told you I'd be a little rusty, but I thought it was a good , cute, simple idea. :) Updates I'm afraid will remain slow because I have a BOOK (Yes, a real book!) to work on. :) Wish me luck! :D**

**Any reviews is appreciated, much like all of your patience and suuport! Thank ever so much! :)**

**~Jess~**


End file.
